Nietzsche Varanus
Nietzsche Varanus is the successor to The Dragon of the novel/ epic Beowulf. A logical thinker with a decidedly Nihilistic streak, his occasionally outgoing/ charming side is often put at odds with his deep-rooted philosophy. He is stated to be a Rebel, but, due to his own over-thinking and slightly 'life-affirming' nature, has entertained the idea of following his Destiny nonetheless. Character Personality Nietzsche is bitter, unapologetic, and Nihilistic. Life, as he sees it, is without meaning; we're all on one big slide into the grave, and the world -- cold, cruel, and surreal -- does not care about you or yours. He's a little bit of a defeatist, honestly. He sees the end without having the guts to initiate a beginning. He wants friends but knows they will eventually fall out of touch. He wants romance but believes there's no-one out there for him. He wants happiness but knows it will be crushed by an uncaring world. Despite this, he believes in living with no regrets. Doing what you will with no apologies or explanation, for the world won't grace you with that either. Simply, Nietzsche is. He lives, he acts, but he's not really... alive. Hobbies While Nietzsche is a sort of... pained figure, he is not without things he enjoys. Little moments of brightness that rescue him from his own mind. While gaming, running, and even writing (he has, apparently, written at least one novel) have been notable pastimes, his most intriguing interest remains rap and lyrical creation. It is, in all honesty, his attempt to inject meaning into life, convey all those nasty, tricky, implacable emotions through words, beats, emphasis, speed. It's his art, and he's nigh mastered it. Appearance Varanus keeps his dark brown hair short and combed towards one side as thin, wiry spikes. He has a visible scar on the right side of his jaw, which seems to look like a claw-slash, and his teeth possess a distinct fang quality to all of them. Varanus has steel-grey eyes and a runner's physique, with good posture and broad shoulders. Fairy tale – Beowulf How the Story Goes Beowulf follows the exploits of a legendary warrior and the accomplishments that lead him to a position of power. Near the end of the tale, a wrathful dragon is angered by a would-be thief and begins attacking the countryside. An aging Beowulf is called to stop him, only to be fatally wounded when he attempts to do battle. One of Beowulf's trusted allies then avenges his friend and slays the dragon. How does Nietzsche come into it? With the original dragon dead and unmarried, it was decided that he would need a successor. Nietzsche, the son of a minor dragon was chosen shortly thereafter. The official, written statement in which Nietzsche was extended this call, reads "on the grounds that one Mr. Nietzsche Varanus embodies the spirit, philosophy and nature of the original character in the aforementioned tale" but Nietzsche knows this is just a sophisticated way of saying that he's equally pissed off at the world around him, like the previous dragon, and will be just as happy to go into one last bitter, fiery rampage when he's to die. Relationships Family Nietzsche doesn't talk much about his family. Not to say that he won't reference them from time to time; his high-energy little brother, his hardened, silver-tongued father, his ever-patient and service-minded mother, among others. He considers himself close to them, but often says that he didn't come to the school so he could reminisce about home. Friends While he's not exactly... friends with his roommate Alxube, he tolerates him as best he can and tries to not let his own philosophy clash with Sept's too much. Pet Nietzsche used to have a dog that he'd often hunt with, but his father sold it when he was a little over 14. That event has become a rather... harsh subject of memory since then. Romance ((Ooh, ships. Love this.)) Nietzsche has trouble with this bit. He claims that a cave once showed him a hazy vision of his future bride, but has never elaborated on this, and a few have speculated that this may be the reason he is entertaining the idea of deserting his Destiny; to survive and find her. With his already existential philosophy impeding and borderline preventing his becoming attached to anyone, he's sort of... faded away from the whole 'dating and crushes' game. It's stupid. "Nothing matters, no bond like that lasts, and chances are they'll just dump you for the next thing that looks at them... longingly. Save yourself the trouble and take control of your life." That said, he secretly longs for someone. Anyone. Enemies Optimism clashes with Nietzsche. The saccharine, high-energy students of Ever After grate on his nerves and he has repeatedly stated that he can't believe no-one has enough foresight to see things the way he does. This, in turn, caught the attention of Madeline Hatter, who had been observing him for some time since he made his arrival at school. She invites him to take tea with her at least once a week, bound and determined to find the brighter, happy side that she's convinced is lurking somewhere inside of Nietzsche. He never declines or is impolite, instead graciously accepting the invitation and making light conversation until leaving punctually. Maddie's little sessions, while well-meaning, have done next to nothing to help him, and he remains a charming smirk with a cold heart. Outfits Basic His basic outfit consists of a pair of dark, gray-black pants and brown dress shoes, with a dark green suit jacket over a white dress shirt, with the collar unbuttoned a few holes down. He wears a small, silvery dragon scale on a silver chain around his neck. Notes * Trivia *His first name is a direct reference to the German philosopher, writer and thinker Friedrich Nietzsche, while his last name (Varanus) is the scientific term -- or genus -- for a variety of large lizards, a nod to his destiny as a Dragon. Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Beowulf